La Symphonie
by waffleman1314
Summary: A collection of songs written in or for my numerous Phineas and Ferb fanfics.
1. Croquet Y-8

**I'm no super-song-writer. But I do have a habit of writing them when they come to mind. I'll update this when I think up songs that are either written into my fanfiction stories or pertain to them. You see, I write with the mindset that I mostly write about Phineas and Ferb- which is, in fact, a musical. I'll post the song below along with its title, who I can see singing what parts, and which story it belongs in/with. Tell me if you like them, I don't claim myself an expert. -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

Croquet Y-8 (A Fairy Tale)

**Phineas: **On an electric field,

You had better be steeled,

'Cause we're gonna get crazy today!

We've got time-warp zones,

And a handful of scones,

In a new version of croquet!

Watch out for pitfalls

And vanishing balls;

In one place you don't want to stay-

Because it's unpredictable

Which way you'll go,

Put on your thinking caps,

It's time to play!

**(Ferb joins): **Croquet Y-8!

Croquet Y-8!

It's the game you'll love,

The refereeing you'll hate;

Put it all together and it's

Croquet Y-8!

Better watch your feet,

They might miss the street;

We're playing on an air hockey table.

Gotta keep your balance

And your ready stance;

Yes, you'll be a little bit unstable!

The field'll tilt back and forth.

Like a rickety porch,

Our definition of a real turntable!

Don't worry if you fall,

We won't ever have to stall,

We ain't a rabbit in Aesop's fable!

Croquet Y-8!

Croquet Y-8!

It's the game you'll love,

The refereeing you'll hate;

Put it all together and it's

Croquet Y-8!

Yeah, Croquet Y-8!

Croquet Y-8!

It's good to be on time,

Don't show up late;

That's how we roll and play

Croquet Y-8!

Yeah!


	2. Singing Into the Rain

**Song #2. Actually from the story, just like the previous one. -AJ **

* * *

Singing Into the Rain (The Legacy Series: Resolution)

**Perry: **You told me once you couldn't see yourself without me;

Though today I feel as if without you I will be.

We've been together through thickness and the thin,

So won't you look past all my faults and let me come back to you again?

You're always on my mind,

And I can't really say why.

It's like you've taken all my heart

And made it feel alright.

I know I've been a jerk

And maybe a mindless fool,

But won't you look past my faults

And let me come back to you?

'Cause here I am,

Singing into the rain;

Looking at life without you-

Baby, it'll never be the same.

'Cause you're my only true love,

You're my only true love,

And a life without you's nothing but pain,

Oh, life without you's nothing but pain.

Yeah,

Singing into the rain.

You're everything I know,

And I can't say it's not so.

It's like you've taken my heart captive,

And then let it go.

I know I've screwed up some,

And maybe even looked a little dumb.

But won't you look past my faults

And not make me run?

'Cause here I am,

Singing into the rain;

Looking at life without you-

Baby, it'll never be the same.

'Cause you're my only true love,

You're my only true love,

And a life without you's nothing but pain,

Oh, a life without you's nothing but pain.

Yeah,

Singing into the rain.


	3. Football in the Sky

**Song #3. -AJ **

* * *

Football in the Sky (The Legacy Series: Love)

**Phineas:** It's something that you've never imagined,

I'm running faster than a Chinese dragon.

Ten miles above the world,

In a soccer whirl,

Somebody pass me a ball,

I sure hope I don't fall!

**Perry:** We've got a goal-keeper with a tail,

And absolutely no rails,

I think I'd better be cautious-

**Xhirxhti:** I think I'm gonna be a little bit nauseous…

**Perry: **Yeah,I've heard of air hockey before,

But this is a completely new sport!

**(Phineas joins Perry) **It's…

Football in the sky-y-ah-y,

A game to make you feel so high-y-ah-y.

Yeah, football in the sky-y-ah-y,

'Cause on the ground it's just not as fly!

**Phineas:** I got flames on my feet,

I'm burning up the street,

Super powers hold some merit-

**Ferb:** Hey, that player's a ferret!

**Phineas: **There's some been some adjusted rules,

You can use supernatural tools.

To be frank I feel like Johnny Storm!

**Perry: **And to a much lesser extent…Norm.

**Phineas: **Anybody can play,

This Ferb-tastic game!

**Buford:** Save me, I lack the knack,

And they won't let me play quarterback.

**Phineas:** It's the surely greatest thing that you'll ever do,

Every time you go to play there's always something new,

And if you're feeling just a little despair-y;

Go ahead now and pass it to Perry!

**Ferb (speaking):** It's true, he's got an excellent shot.

It's better to pass it to him than to not.

**Phineas and Perry:** It's…

Football in the sky-ah-y,

A game to make you feel so high-y-ah-y.

Yeah, football in the sky-ah-y,

'Cause on the ground it's just not as fly!


	4. Count Platula

**Song #4. -AJ **

* * *

Count Platula (Platula)

**Phineas: **There's no need for me to tell you that he's a peculiar fellow,

He'd rather drink your blood than go for a toasted marshmallow.

I know it's hard to think of a platypus as a vampire,

But let me tell you it's more common than a flattened tire.

He only stands at two foot two,

And his next victim could be you.

Count Platula,

Count Platula,

He's devious, short, and cunning.

Count Platula,

Count Platula,

If you see him, you'd better start running.

I bet you've never tried to picture a web-footed menace before,

Or one with a duckbill that would usually crawl on the floor.

Try and picture such a fiend with an unfocused gaze and a tail,

Yes, once he gets to you you might just scream and wail.

And just imagine it for a minute, will you?

A monotreme with a serious attitude.

Count Platula,

Count Platula,

He's furry, teal, and silent.

Count Platula,

Count Platula,

You'd be better off in a riot.

Count Platula,

Count Platula,

He's devious, short, and cunning.

Count Platula,

Count Platula,

If you see him, you'd better start running.


End file.
